


Realidades

by PukitChan



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drama, Family, Gay, Halloween, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 00:46:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8381218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PukitChan/pseuds/PukitChan
Summary: Si manipulara las vidas, si trazara otras realidades, ¿el destino aun así llegaría hasta sus manos?

 #SuperhusbandsHalloweenContest





	

**Author's Note:**

> Creo que está demás decir que nada me pertenece. Ya quisiera. Yo solo pido a los personajes un ratito prestados sin otra intención más que la simple y pura diversión y entretenimiento. Nada más y nada menos. 
> 
> _Este fic participa en el concurso de Halloween organizado por el grupo"Stony ❤" y "Superhusbands Infinity" en Facebook_
> 
> Advertencias: Slash. Esta historia contiene una relación homosexual, cosas bien raritas, líneas del tiempo distorsionadas y quién sabe cuántas extrañas cosas más. Si no eres amante de este tipo de situaciones… ¡Huye! Si estás dispuesta a perdonarme por unos pequeños errores y decir unos cuantos "aww" sé bienvenida. Dicho está. Sobre advertencia no hay engaño. 

**εїз**

 

**Para Perla, mi querida Mamá Cuervo:**

**Lo prometido es deuda.**

**¡Finalmente aquí está mi historia sobre ellos dos!**

 

 

_Para mí, el mundo es la gente a la que amo._

_Por eso, si esas personas no existen…_

_es como si no hubiese mundo para mí._

_X/1999_

_Clamp_

 

 

**εїз**

 

**Realidades**

Por:

PukitChan

 

¡Truco o Trato, truco o trato!

¡Si no llegamos a un trato, te manipularé!

¡Truco o Trato, truco o trato!

¡Hoy todos podemos jugar,

porque es la noche de Halloween!

¡Esta es la noche de los mil mundos y las mil realidades!

¡Si no llegamos a un trato, te manipularé!

 

_Conténlos. Influye sobre sus decisiones…¡Deténlos! No permitas que escapen de su tierra; ese es tu deber. Es tu promesa eterna. Ata sus almas para siempre. Mira con atención: en uno de los mil mundos, en una de las mil realidades creadas a partir de tu propio error, ellos están avanzando. Restringe su paso… no deben continuar. No pueden explorar más, pues sabes que solo crearán destrucción._

_Lo has intentado en otras oportunidades, en otros caminos que fluían hacia una misma dirección. Enviaste fantasmas con la forma de terribles enemigos a sus mundos, pero todo eso fracasó. Mira esta vida diferente, analiza esta nueva realidad. Observa con cuidado: aquí, ellos se aman. Lo que en otros mundos se han negado a ver, aquí fluye con naturalidad. Son guerreros, soldados y amantes. Por lo tanto, son humanos capaces de pelear por aquellos a quienes aman. Después de todo, eso es lo que más respetas, ¿no? La fuente ilimitada de su valor. Abre los brazos, entrecierra los ojos y presta atención: en este mundo no necesitas guerra ni destrucción. Si es una realidad alterna, modifica también tus métodos. Ataca al sistema desde adentro._

_Si la destrucción no los ata a su mundo tal vez lo haga el amor. ¡Truco o trato! ¡Truco o trato! ¡Esta es la noche! ¡Ahora, haz explotar todo y manipula su corazón!_

—¡Capitán! ¡Capitán! ¿Me escuchas? ¡¿Dónde estás?!

Él no era el tipo de persona que perdía la cabeza. Las cosas no escapaban de su control. Después de todo, era un Stark, ¿no? El genio que siempre encontraba una solución a cualquier situación, sin importar cuán estúpida pareciera la idea. El hombre que portaba una armadura y aún sin ella sabía cómo mandar y hacer que las piezas se movieran a su favor. Iron Man, si quieren. Tony Stark, si así lo prefieren. Sin embargo, todos tenían una debilidad, y la suya -era consciente- no implicaba el reactor que brillaba en su pecho. No. La parte más frágil de él, la que lo enloquecía al punto de tener que gritar, tenía que ver con la persona que rompía sus esquemas _:_ estaba hablando de _él_ , y todo el mundo sabía que Steve Rogers siempre había escapado de su cuidadosa línea establecida, destrozando todo lo que había creado. El Capitán siempre había sido la excepción a la regla. A _sus_ reglas.

—¡Stark, detente!

Pero él no podía detenerse, no mientras el idiota de Steve no le respondiera y el caos en el que se había convertido aquel simple paseo no volviera a su punto de inicio. Porque lo tenía, ¿cierto? Siempre había un tipo -cualquiera- que quería controlar el mundo, destruir el mundo o algo así con técnicas ridículas y monólogos más largos y aburridos que cualquier discurso de la paz emitido por el Capitán.

_El Cap._

La fuerte explosión de su cabeza atrajo su atención. JARVIS, con su suave voz, le indicó la distancia y el origen de ello: una bomba. En serio, ¿una bomba? Quien fuera que los estuviera atacando, debería saber que Steve, aunque idiota, era incapaz de morir por una puta bomba. ¡Era ÉL Súper Soldado, por favor! A menos, por supuesto, que lo conocieran. Y quizá eso era lo que más le exasperaba de su amante: cuando cumplía su deber, todo lo demás era lo importante, y por eso él no sentiría remordimiento ni dudas si tuviera que…

_Mierda._

Mierda, mierda, mierda.

¡Maldito fueses, Steve Rogers!

—Señor, he detectado una fuente de poder desconocida. Esto es lo que ha originado las explosiones por toda la ciudad.

—JARVIS, eso no es suficiente.

—Señor, no creo que sea prudente acercarse mientras mantiene esa velocidad. Estas explosiones parecen reaccionar ante cualquier _ca…_

La oración nunca se completó. Una explosión más fuerte, muy cerca del área que sobrevolaba Tony, lo arrojó contra una pared mientras un edificio se venía abajo. Durante un instante, mientras sus oídos zumbaban, apenas reconoció los gritos desesperados y la sombra que se alzaba orgullosa sobre los escombros. Era una imagen difuminada y borrosa, cuyos brazos se estiraban en una señal de triunfo que encogió el estómago de Tony. Jadeó y se obligó a recuperarse para buscar con la mirada al Capitán. Encontrarlo, afortunadamente, fue fácil. Lo difícil fue ver la expresión decidida, el rostro lleno de sangre y un grito que sonó a: « _¡Tony, alejate!_ _»_ mientras intentaba atacar a esa sombra que solo se vio atravesada sin sufrir daño alguno, pero estirando más sus brazos, como invocando una nueva explosión.

_Y así comenzó todo. Con una explosión._

Demasiado tarde, Tony entendió lo que ocurría. El Capitán -al igual que siempre, como lo haría hasta el final de sus días- no estaba salvándose a sí mismo: estaba intentando salvar a alguien más. Una familia que era amenazada y que, al aparecer él, se vio condenada a morir. Un instante en el que el Steve, en un intento sobrehumano por salvar aquello que había jurado proteger, lanzó su escudo para envolver y proteger de la explosión al único integrante de la familia que podía: un bebé.

—¡Capitán!

Silencio. Zumbidos. Dolor. Un mundo hecho pedazos. Tony abrió los ojos preguntándose en qué momento y por cuánto tiempo había perdido el conocimiento. No debió ser mucho, si acaso unos minutos, porque al incorporarse aún el polvo flotaba en el aire, impidiendo la visión. Caminó torpemente hacia las ruinas y tragó su dolor al ver a la familia muerta: dos mujeres y dos hombres, todos rondando diferentes edades.

_Steve,_ ¿dónde estaba Steve?

El llanto del bebé lo guio hasta él. Quitándole el escudo de su pequeño cuerpo, el Capitán se irguió, tan imponente como era, con un bebé que se retorcía asustado y lloroso entre sus brazos. Un bebé con sus manitas regordetas exigiendo un consuelo que necesitaba con urgencia, a pesar de que ni siquiera sabía que su familia estaba muerta.

—Capitán… —murmuró Tony, estirando su brazo. No había rastro del enemigo.

—Es Peter —dijo de repente, besando la frente del pequeño—. Así lo llamó su madre: Peter.

 

_¡Truco o Trato, truco o trato!_

_¡Si no llegamos a un trato, te manipularé!_

 

**εїз**

 

Ser Tony Stark tenía sus ventajas. Una de ellas era poder hacer _ciertas cosas_ sin que alguien hiciera muchas preguntas. Al principio, cuando Steve lo había mirado al mismo tiempo que mecía un bebé entre sus brazos, lo había dudado. Había sentido pánico. Ese pequeño llamado Peter había sido víctima de sus errores. Por su causa, una familia había muerto. ¿Cómo podría protegerlo si lo tenía cerca? ¿Por qué Steve _creía_ que podía ser un buen… _padre_? Él había tenido muchos conflictos con el suyo, lo cual, si lo pensaba con detenimiento, era un horrendo inicio. Él no había _nacido_ para eso.

Sin embargo, esa bolita deforme compuesta por excremento, carne y muchas babas lo había observado también. Sus enormes ojos que lo miraban como si fuese un héroe y, mierda, que lo era, pero no _esa clase_ de héroe. Él no era ningún capitán al servicio de América. No era Steve Rogers. No lo era.

_Por favor, por favor, Peter, no me mires de esa manera. No lo hagas._

Y Peter, junto con la carita de borrego a medio morir de Steve, lo miró. Luego, el Capitán llegó a su lado, lo abrazó como solo él sabía hacerlo y le susurró que Iron Man protegería a ese niño y que el Capitán América velaría su sueño. Si algo le debían a esa familia, era hacer a su hijo feliz.

—Serás un gran padre, Tony. Te preocupa quererlo demasiado. Ambos tenemos ahora una razón más para llegar a nuestro hogar.

Y en ese entonces, nada fue más cierto que eso porque el Capitán, aquel héroe al que no le importaba sacrificar su vida, comenzó a cuidarse más y más. No podía morir, se decía, no podían darse el lujo de perder. Se aferraba a la vida y a su hogar. Se aferraba a la tierra, a su existencia… porque Peter merecía una vida llena de paz. Peter tenía que ver a sus dos padres regresar a casa. No iban a fallarle a Peter, otra vez.

No lo hicieron.

Y él nunca lo hizo tampoco.

Inclusive cuando el destino se impuso sobre ellos una vez más.

Justo como _otros_ querían que fuera.

Justo como _debía de ser._

 

**εїз**

 

¡Truco o Trato, truco o trato!

¡Hoy todos podemos jugar,

porque es la noche de Halloween!

 

 

—Peter, ¿se puede saber a dónde te diriges vestido de esa forma?

El ahora muchacho de dieciséis años detuvo sus movimientos al escuchar la voz. Por inercia, se miró a sí mismo buscando algún error en su traje. No era posible que hubiera alguno, ¿verdad? ¡Su papá le había ayudado a diseñarlo!

—JARVIS pensó que era una buena idea —dijo, levantando la mirada y dirigiéndola a su padre mientras una sonrisa se formaba en sus labios. Algo difícil, a decir verdad. No estaba acostumbrado a llevar maquillaje. Mucho menos tanto.

—Es verdad, señor —acordó JARVIS—. El joven Peter me pidió hacer un análisis exhaustivo sobre un buen disfraz acorde a su perfil de personalidad, pero que no fuera demasiado cotidiano. Después de una serie de…

—JARVIS —Tony levantó una mano, pidiendo silencio. Ambos, tanto la Inteligencia Artificial como su hijo parecían expectantes. El hombre se cubrió el rostro con una mano, en un gesto que, Peter sabía, hacía cuando no estaba de acuerdo con sus ideas—. Dime que no irás con el hijo de Osborn. ¡Hoy es Halloween!

—Bueno, por ti conocí a Harry —Peter levantó una ceja y la sonrisa en sus labios se volvió burlona—, y estoy seguro de que el propósito de este disfraz es por la fecha. Y a menos de que tú y papá me permitan usar un traje todos los días para ser un héroe como ustedes, entonces yo…

—Peter, te estás pasando… —advirtió Tony, cruzando los brazos.

Ambos se miraron y Tony se extrañó de ver a ese bebé lloroso vuelto un adolescente con un ingenioso sentido del humor. No era normal, ¿cierto? No podía tener a Peter encerrado en la Torre Stark.

—Ha llegado el señor Steve —anunció JARVIS, quizá aposta. Maldita sea, Tony empezaba a sospechar que hasta su creación había mimado a Peter.

—¿Estoy perdiéndome de algo? —preguntó la familiar voz. Ambos, tanto padre como hijo, voltearon hacia la puerta, donde un hombre, cuya imponente apariencia no terminaba de ajustarse con la dulzura de su mirada.

—¡Papá! —exclamó Peter demasiado emocionado y Tony sabía por qué. Si Steve se ponía del lado de su hijo, entonces no habría poder humano que consiguiera mantener a su lado a Peter. Cierto era que su hijo estaba a punto de volverse de un hombre, que, de hecho, ya había llamado la atención de importantes universidades, pero cada vez que se imaginaba a Peter yéndose de casa, algo dentro de él se rompía.

Porque cada vez que Peter lo veía, Tony comprendía que su hijo ya no era ese pequeño niño que en Halloween corría emocionado de puerta en puerta, disfrazado de mil y un manera, pidiendo caramelos o amenazando infantilmente con hacer una broma. Que miraba a sus padres como si fueran héroes, no porque en verdad lo fueran y salvaran al mundo todos los días, sino porque para él eran _sus_ héroes.

—He visto muchas personas disfrazadas allá afuera —comentó Steve, dando un paso hacia ellos y besando a su hijo en la frente, un hábito que había adquirido desde que lo tomó por primera vez en sus brazos—. No deja de parecerme algo extraño. —Luego, como si apenas se hubiera percatado del aspecto de Peter, preguntó—: ¿Y tú, quién eres?

La sonrisa de Peter se acentuó y su expresión se tiñó de una mezcla de exasperación y cariño. Tony también entornó los ojos. El Capitán nunca le fallaba cuando de hacer preguntas obvias y del nuevo siglo se trataba.

—Jack Skellington, papá, de _The Nightmare Before Christmas._ ¿Recuerdas? Navidad y Halloween. Sally y Jack.

—Ah, claro —asintió Steve, aunque ambos hombres dudaron de que estuviera diciendo la verdad—. ¿Harry y tú acordaron algún sitio para encontrarse antes de ir a su reunión?

—¡Steve! —gritó Tony, sobresaltando a los otros. ¡No podía creer que estuviera de acuerdo con los planes de Peter—. ¿Tú lo sabías?

—Lo _sabíamos,_ Tony. Peter nos los dijo hace un mes. Incluso Norman te lo dijo.

—¿Y cuál es el disfraz del niño Osborn? —preguntó secamente Tony—. ¿Ser el perrito Zero?

—Tony…

Peter desvió la mirada y se ruborizó sutilmente. Su padre lo mataría si supiera que Peter en realidad había perdido una apuesta con Harry. Afortunadamente, JARVIS era una nana muy buena.

—Se me hace tarde —replicó Peter, desperezándose. Corrió hacia Tony y le dio un rápido abrazo que fue lo suficientemente cariñoso como para que su padre bajara la guardia un poco y le permitiera los segundos suficientes para escabullirse—. ¡Hoy me quedaré en casa de Harry!

—¡Diviértete! —contestó el Capitán demasiado tarde, aunque no se preocupaba demasiado. Harry y Peter eran amigos desde niños a causa de Norman y Tony, quiénes no dudaban en hacer negocios juntos. Sin embargo, hombre listo, Steve sabía que el enojo de Tony (que ahora lo había llevado a buscar una bebida alcohólica) se debía a la alta probabilidad de que esos chicos estuviesen… _saliendo._

—Debería mandar un robot a vigilarlo —masculló al fin, dejándose caer sobre el sofá más cercano—. Sí, eso voy a hacer. ¡JARVIS!

—¿Sí, señor?

—No, no lo harás —replicó Steve, sentándose a su lado y abrazándolo—. Peter ya no es un niño, Tony. Tienes que comprenderlo. Ambos _tenemos_ que comprenderlo.

Stark levantó la vista y durante unos segundos deseó no haberlo hecho. Steve estaba mirándolo, sintiéndose tan preocupado como él, pero evidentemente llevando las cosas de una mejor manera. Estúpido, estúpido Steve. Todo era su culpa. Fue él quien comenzó a abrirse paso hacia su corazón y quien lo convenció de que amar a Peter era fácil. Fue él quien lo ató a la vida, lo obligó a ponerse de pie y por quien sobrevivió cientos de batallas que parecían perdidas.

Fue por culpa de Steve Rogers que ahora Tony tuviera una amada familia.

—Te odio, Cap —susurró, escondiendo el rostro en su sitio favorito: el cuello de Steve. Besó con calma la curtida piel y acarició con su barba cada músculo a su disposición. Debajo de su ropa, pudo sentir a la perfección el cuerpo de Steve estremeciéndose, diciéndole sin palabras que necesitaba, al igual que él, más amor, más contacto, más pasión. Al separarse, agitado y demasiado animado como para echarse atrás, Tony le lanzó una sonrisa coqueta, rozó sus labios contra los del otro y murmuró—: Dime, Steve… ¿Truco o Trato?

 

 

**εїз**

 

_Observa con cuidado. Mira cuántas vidas has manipulado a través de los años. Sujeta cada hilo que has ido cortando y uniendo todo por el afán de tus deseos. Mataste a los padres y a los tíos de un niño que estaba destinado a ser un héroe. Hiciste crecer culpas y sentimientos en dos personas que se aferraron al niño huérfano. Con amor, los ataste a la tierra. Mantuviste con vida a los padres del amigo de aquel niño._

_¿Quién lo diría? ¿Quién pensaría que para tal cometido, tendrías que herir y hacer felices a tantas personas? ¿Quién diría que un cambio en una pieza alteraría tantos destinos? Muerte a cambio de la vida, vidas a cambio de la felicidad… amor a cambio de guerras._

_Es su hijo, Peter a llegado a sus brazos, y en afán de obligarlo a no cumplir su destino, no permitiste el nacimiento de sus enemigos. Si continúa así, si el amor continúa así, Spider Man nunca aparecerá, porque nunca se le necesitará: su amigo no ha perdido a su madre y por lo tanto, su padre nunca cambiará. Nunca perderá a alguien amado, porque sus padres están enamorados y no se verá en la necesidad de cargar con una responsabilidad._

_Permite que mueran en paz._

_Continúa así, restringe su destino._

_Vuelvelos cada vez más humanos._

_Y cuando eso ocurra, por fin, por fin habrás logrado tu cometido._

_Sin embargo, ten cuidado… porque, ¿puedes notarlo? Algo se acerca._

_El destino está buscando liberarse de sus cadenas._

 

**εїз**

 

_Tic, tac, tic, tac, tic, tac.._

Fue una sonrisa arrogante la que lo hizo reír. Fue una mirada orgullosa la que lo hizo pensar que siempre había estado en el sitio correcto, pero no se había dado cuenta; fue una casual broma de Halloween la que los hizo terminar apretados en un armario, demasiado cerca el uno del otro, poniéndolos nerviosos.

—Sabes, Peter, cuando te dije que fueras Jack, nunca pretendí ser Sally…

—No eres Sally. No estás disfrazado como ella. Eres Zero. Mi padre acertó en tu disfraz.

_Tic, tac, tic, tac…_

_El tiempo corre. Solo tienes unos minutos para detenerlo._

_Solo tienes unos minutos para protegerlo._

_Tic, tac, tic, tac…_

—¿Peter?

—¿Sí?

—¡¿Por qué no me estás besando?!

_Un beso. Dales el tiempo, permitelo. Solo eso necesitan. Un beso._

—Yo…

¡CRASH!

_Terminó con una explosión._

Nadie supo cómo ocurrió, ni siquiera Peter. Jamás comprendió qué era ese sonido vibrante que le recordaba a una vida pasada y lejana. Solo supo, cuando abrió los ojos, que se encontraba en medio de un caos lleno de llanto y de dolor. Frunció el ceño, pareciéndole ridículo que encima de escombros, pudiera sentir con facilidad el piquete de _algo_ en su mano. Y al levantarla de la piedra, una deforme araña moría tras haber envenenado su sistema. Y más allá del dolor, una figura, una especie de Largato danzando entre los rincones de las piedras, sujetando a Harry y secuestrandolo.

Luego, oscuridad. Instantes después, fuerza sobrehumana y tecnología avanzada pronunciando su nombre con desesperación. Un traje rojo con dorado y otro azul con blanco. Nunca habían combinado demasiado bien… pero los brazos que lo cargaban eraN familiares, cariñosos, aliviados y amados…

Eran los brazos que le habían salvado la vida en más de una ocasión.

—¡PETER, PETER!

Sin embargo, existían cosas de las que ni siquiera Iron Man y el Capitán América lo podían proteger.

—Señor, he detectado en el joven Peter un extraño veneno radioactivo que está expandiéndose por todo su cuerpo…

Ni siquiera ellos.

 

**εїз**

 

_¿Qué ha sucedido? ¿Por qué los hilos que manipulabas tan efectivamente se han roto? ¡Tienes que detenerlos! ¡Tienes que impedir que esto siga sucediendo!_

—¡Tú no, Peter! ¡Tú no puedes vivir esta vida!

—¡No te dejaremos arriesgarte!

—¡Lo haré! ¡Harry fue secuestrado!

—¡Nosotros lo recuperaremos!

—¡¿Acaso no es lo que me han enseñado todo este tiempo?! ¡¿A elegir mi camino?! ¡No pueden negar lo que me está ocurriendo!

_O acaso…_

—Ayúdenme. Por favor. No voy a morir. Papá, entrename. Padre, ayúdame a desarrollar tecnología. _Por favor._ Debo hacerlo. Debo salvar a Harry.

_¿O acaso…. no importa cuáles sean tus poderes, cuántos universos puedas crear y vidas manipular?_

—Está bien.

—Lo haremos.

_¿Acaso, inclusive el destino… lo que debe de ser y será, está más allá de tu control… Immortus?_

 

¡Truco o Trato, truco o trato!

¡Hoy todos podemos jugar,

porque es la noche de Halloween!

¡Esta es la noche de los mil mundos y las mil realidades!

¡Si no llegamos a un trato, te manipularé!

 

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> Muchas gracias por leer y más gracias si les nace un review para su servidora
> 
> #SuperhusbandsHalloweenContest  
>   
>  **Aguante el #Parksborn**


End file.
